Silhouette
by moonlim
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari satu sama lain yang belum merasakan kalau akan ada bayangan cinta diantara keduanya. LuSoo/HanSoo [Luhan x Kyungsoo] GS fict. Girl!Kyungsoo.


**_Summary_**: —Semuanya berawal dari satu sama lain yang belum merasakan kalau akan ada _bayangan cinta _diantara keduanya.

* * *

**Silhouette **by _moonlim_

**-****_Chapter 1_**: _The Jerk & Basketball._

**Pairing:** LuSoo/HanSoo [Luhan x Kyungsoo]

**Genre**: Teenage school romance, Comedy, Fluff?

**Warning**:

Crack pair! Genderswitch, alternate universe & out of character. Bahasa non-EYD. Cerita asli punya saya _hahah_. Plagiarism _not allowed_, please respect my hardwork guys.

**.**

**.**

_Rambut cokelat yang berantakan, mata bening beriris cokelat hazel super eksotis, hidung mancung bak perosotan taman kanak-kanak, bibir plum yang terbentuk indah.._

_—definisi wajah seorang tokoh pangeran dari dunia anime._

_Pasti sempurna!_

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kecil sambil terus memainkan botol minumnya, pikirannya kembali menerawang dan berimajinasi—membayangkan keindahan wujud pangeran impiannya, yang mungkin akan menjadi cinta pertamanya kelak. _Yah, kalo kenyataannya dia memang ada, sih._

"Jangan sering ngelamun, deh. Kalo kesambet kan enggak lucu,"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat, matanya menatap orang di depannya dengan tajam. _Lagi enak-enak ngebayangin cowok keren juga, ganggu aja deh_. Dengan kesal, ia menyampirkan ransel ke bahu kanannya dan melangkah menuju pintu ruang ekskul dengan malas.

"Jangan ngira kamu bisa bolos _dance_ ya hari ini, aku gak bakal ngebiarin kamu bolos ekskul terus!" ucap Luhan, si orang yang _seenak-jidat-ngancurin-imajinasi-Kyungsoo_ sambil menarik ranselnya dari belakang. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Bodo amat." balasnya datar.

_BRUK_

_Huft, lagi-lagi_. Sudah kesekian kalinya Luhan menabrakkan punggung Kyungsoo ke tembok hanya untuk melarangnya bolos dari pelajaran sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya pelan sekali, sih.

"Kalo kamu berani bolos.. kamu bakalan aku _cium_." ancam Luhan dengan kata akhir yang—_demi Tuhan_, nadanya terdengar serak dan menyeramkan—bukan, bukan seram secara harfiah, err.. seksi, mungkin?

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, meremehkan dan merendahkan. "Kamu pikir kamu berani, gitu? Kamu pasti gak akan berani sama kakak sepupu aku, kak Luhan. Kamu bisa babak belur di tangan dia kalo aku minta, inget deh." ketusnya santai. Luhan menggeram pelan, kedua tangannya kembali menabrakkan punggung kyungsoo ke tembok.

"Jadi, kalo gitu kamu mau ngadu ke kak Kris, gitu? Lagian, aku setingkat dengan dia kok. Maaf aja ya, aku gak takut sama kakak sepupu kamu yang setinggi tiang pancang itu." balas Luhan tajam. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sambil menyerengit aneh dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menyipit. _Kalo misalnya abang aku tiang pancang, kamu itu tiang bambu—makanya jadi orang gak usah kekurusan amat_. Iapun kembali tertawa remeh, "Sayangnya aku gak takut sama ancaman kamu ya, kakak ketua klub. Jadi, jangan harap aku bakal berhenti buat bolos hari ini." ujarnya, kembali terdengar santai dan meremehkan. "Dan soal _ciuman_,"

_Chup_

"—aku tunggu ancaman kamu beneran kamu lakuin, kak Luhan _sayang_." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

_Empat—_

"HAH?!"

Luhan mengusap pipi kanannya dengan mulut menganga lebar seperti kudanil. Ia kembali berusaha menata otaknya setelah kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi, masih dengan _mulut kudanil_. Setelah masa _loading_ dan _redirecting_, akhirnya Luhan kembali mendapatkan ilham di otaknya. Dengan kepala yang terasa pusing sebelah, ia kembali memikirkan apa yang baru terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

_Kyungsoo. Aku. Bibir. Pipi. Cium._

"Ya Tuhan, mungkin rencana awal buat ngancam dia memang enggak bagus. Aku kalah, sial."

Dan itu berakhir dengan mengalunnya sebuah siulan keras yang tidak sopan dan menyebalkan dari seorang Huang Zitao—bendahara klub super jahil nan menyebalkan yang selalu ingin membuatnya melemparkan sepatunya kearah kepala sang bendahara klub _dance_.

"Enak lah yaa bisa dicium Kyungsoo, ketua klub."

"Diem aja deh, bendahara gak dianggep."

* * *

Dari bangku penonton lapangan basket sekolah, Kyungsoo terus memandangi beberapa anak laki-laki berseragam yang saling memperebutkan bola basket dengan serius. Kyungsoo berusaha memastikan mata tajamnya tidak salah lihat, agar ia benar-benar menemukan sosok yang mungkin saja bisa jadi _pangeran_-nya kelak. _Yah, pangeran lagi, pangeran lagi._

Dengan mata bulat tajam nan serius, ia berusaha menilik perawakan dan wajah para pemain basket satu persatu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Membuat Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang bermulut pedas menatapnya dengan datar.

_Kak Kris? Abang aku, gak mungkin aku jodohan sama dia._

_Kak Tao? Duh, enggak deh, nanti aku dimusuhin Baek._

_Kak Chanyeol? Lumayan sih, tapi dingin gitu._

_Kak Jongin? Ampun dije, gelap!_

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menyerah juga. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan definisi-pangeran-anime-impian yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Udah deh Kyung, mana ada cowok basket yang super kece itu mau sama cewek bandel kaya kamu! Kecuali abang kamu sama anak-anak gila yang suka ngejer-ngejer kamu paling," ujar Baekhyun dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Kyungsoo langsung menelengkan kepala Baekhyun dengan kejam, "Seenggaknya aku cantik ya, lagian aku lebih imut dari kamu, Baek. Terima kenyataan aja bisa, ya?" balasnya tajam. Baekhyun mendengus sebal, bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga kalau ia masih mau menjawab omongan Kyungsoo yang sama pedasnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap lapangan basket dengan ekspresi sedih. _Masa gak ada orang yang masuk definisi pangeran anime, sih? Ampun deh._ Sembari memperhatikan lapangan, Kyungsoo berusaha mencari orang selain pemain basket yang memasuki tipenya. Namun, pandangannya tertumbuk pada seseorang.

_Kak Luhan? Hah, masa ketua klub sok rajin itu, sih?_

Gadis berandalan tersebut kembali memandangi Luhan dengan intens. Ia memangku dagu lancipnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. Saking intensnya, Baekhyun merasa ada sinar-sinar yang keluar dari mata hitam bening milik Kyungsoo yang bulat.

_Rambutnya cokelat berantakan, matanya cokelat hazel bening gitu, idungnya.. yaampun—beneran kaya perosotan tk, bibirnya plum, lumayan tinggi, putih, ganteng, baik, kalo keringetan seksi.._

"Baek, kalo diliat-liat, kak Luhan itu sebenernya keren banget, ya.." ujar Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo langsung melongo tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menatap Kyungsoo, mengejek. "Kamu baru nyadar, ya? Duh, kak Luhan mah emang keren kalii. Makanya aku pernah kepincut sama dia, walaupun sekarang udah enggak lagi, sih." ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti curhatan. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun (yang sebenarnya tidak membantu samasekali) membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik.

"Kak Luhan lagi deket sama cewek, gak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gemetaran, yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun bersiul panjang dan bertepuk tangan keras. Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut bocor Baekhyun dengan kesal. "BAEK! AKU SERIUS!" pekiknya kesal.

"Oke, oke, aku serius. Kak Luhan lagi deket sama kak Minseok, senior kita yang punya pipi tembem super unyu itu. Udah deh Kyung, kamu gak akan bisa nyaingin kak Minseok!" ujar Baekhyun, memanas-manasi Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai kejam. Kyungsoo langsung menoyor kepala Baekhyun dengan kesal, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengomel-omel tidak jelas.

_Sial, aku keduluan orang!_

* * *

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya, mengelap keringatnya dengan wajah capek. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas-berkas OSIS sekolahnya, membacanya dan mengerjakan dengan kepala yang pusing luar biasa. Kalau sudah begini, ia sedang benar-benar butuh udara segar. Segala tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya selalu ingin menjenturkan kepalanya ke ring basket.

"Capek banget deh ngerjain semua _berkas_ _sialan_ ini," keluhnya. Kris yang berada di sebelahnya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Lagian kamu juga sih, udah jadi _ketos_ masih jadi ketua klub _dance_ sama klub futsal. Ya capek lah, wong kerjaan sebanyak itu dikerjain semua." ucap Kris sambil tertawa kecil. Luhan tertawa pelan, "Iya juga, sih. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu beda ya sama adek sepupu kamu. Kamu aktif ekskul segala macem, lah dia? Setiap ekskul pasti bolos." gerutu Luhan sambil memainkan penanya. Kris kembali tertawa,

"Sebenernya dia cantik dan manis, lho. Tapi emang dasarnya dia emang nyebelin sama orang yang gak terlalu deket sama dia aja haha," ungkap Kris sembari menenggak cola kalengan favoritnya. "Dia bisa kok dijinakin, asal kamu baik sama dia, dia pasti langsung jadi seimut anak penguin." lanjutnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk acuh dan meneruskan pekerjaannya dalam _menangani-berkas-sialan_.

"Kak, kita cuma dapat empat juta won dari kolega-kolega ayah aku, gimana nih?" ujar Junmyeon, bendahara OSIS yang mengatakan 'empat juta won' dengan cemas bagaikan nominal tersebut hanyalah uang jajannya perhari yang kurang—sebenarnya bisa saja sih, mengingat keluarganya yang luar biasa kaya raya. Luhan tertawa pelan, "Cukup kok, Myeon. Masih bisa tuh kalo mau pesta tequila juga haha." ujarnya. Gadis berlinang harta tersebut tertawa pelan, lalu mulai bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya—Kris Wu. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan wajah tertekuk. _Nasib ya jadi jomblo._

Luhan kembali memantul-mantulkan bola basket kesayangannya, memasukannya ke ring dan melakukannya berulang-ulang. Bermain basket secara bebas seperti itu selalu membuat Luhan rileks dan melupakan segala embel-embel yang ia benci di hidupnya. Dengan kesibukannya dalam bermain basket, ia sampai tidak menyadari adanya seorang anak perempuan yang memperhatikannya secara frontal. Walaupun begitu, ia menyadari keberadaan anak perempuan tersebut di sekitarnya.

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Dengan jarak bermeter-meter tanpa menimbulkan suara, Luhan masih menyadari keberadaannya. Iapun berdehem sejenak, dan memasang wajah datar menyebalkannya.

"Kyungsoo." sahutnya malas. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk, kembali men-_dribble_ dan memasukkan bola basketnya kedalam ring; yang hebatnya selalu masuk setiap tembakan asalnya memantul di papan ring dan masuk begitu saja ke lingkaran besi ring. Kyungsoo ingin sekali melongo takjub dan mengatakan, 'Hebat!' sambil bertepuk tangan. Namun ia masih memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak pantas tersebut.

Merasa lelah, Luhan pun terduduk di tengah lapangan basket dengan bola yang memantul ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo menangkap bola basket tersebut dengan spontan; bola oranye sialan itu hampir _mencium_ wajah imutnya. Ketika tangannya meraup bola tersebut, Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencoba bermain basket sedikit—mengingat ia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket, bahkan untuk _dribbling_ saja ia tidak bisa.

_Plak_

_DUGH_

"BOLA SIALAAAAN!"

Luhan langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat bola tersebut mengenai kaki kanan Kyungsoo dengan amat keras dan telak. Kyungsoo memegangi kaki kanannya sambil terus meringis kesakitan dan mengumpat marah, mengutuk bola sialan yang sudah berani _menyematkan diri_ di kaki menawannya. Masih terbahak-bahak, Luhan pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya.

"Kamu bener-bener gak bisa main basket, ya?" ledeknya sambil kembali tertawa keras. Ia langsung meraup bola oranye tersebut dan memantul-mantulkannya dengan gaya biasa yang—_ya ampun_, benar-benar terlihat keren. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, mendudukkan dirinya di lapangan dan meniup-niup daerah tulang keringnya. "Bisa, kok! Aku cuma gak konsentrasi tadi." elaknya—bohong. Luhan menggeleng, "Kamu gak pinter bohong, Kyungsoo."

Luhan kembali _dribbling_ bolanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Iapun meletakkan bolanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Dengan telaten, ia memijit kaki kanan Kyungsoo dengan selembut mungkin. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan sambil terus-terusan mencengkram bahu Luhan. Setelah merasa cukup, Luhan menepuk kaki kanan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Coba gerakin." perintahnya halus. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya—_gak sesakit tadi, hebat_. Ia membatin sambil tersenyum, masih menggerakkan kakinya dengan senang. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, dan merilekskan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Yakin bisa basket? Kalo gak bisa, nanti aku ajarin," tawarnya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan dengan berbinar, rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya langsung terasa hilang begitu saja. "SERIUS KAK? IH, MAU BANGET!" pekiknya senang.

Mendengarnya, senyum mengejek Luhan mengembang, "Katanya bisa." ledeknya—_dasar cowok nyebelin_. Kyungsoo langsung manyun, "Iya deh, tadi aku bohong. Aku kan, cuma enggak mau dibilang lemah sama kakak." ungkapnya jujur. Luhan tertawa pelan, berdiri dan kembali menepuk-nepuk seragamnya. Melihatnya, Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Coba kamu _dribble_ bola ini pake cara kamu tadi." ujar Luhan sambil melempar bola basketnya kearah Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap hanya pasrah ketika melihat bola oranye sialan tersebut bergulir kearah tepi lapangan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia meraih bola tersebut dan kembali menuju tengah lapangan—tempat Luhan berdiri sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

_Plak_

_Dug_

_Plak_

_Dug_

_Dug dug dug_

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang bola laknat yang seenak saja melemaskan dirinya yang hanya bisa dua pantulan; Kyungsoo _memukul_ bolanya, bukan _memantulkannya_. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menggeleng, ia meraih bola tersebut dan memegangnya dengan kuat.

"Kamu nampar bolanya Kyungsoo, bukan mantulinnya! Duh, kamu iniii," Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan gemas—seakan ingin memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan bola basket di kedua tangannya. "Liat ya, bolanya dikasih tekanan, Kyungsoo. Pake jari, bukan telapak tangan. Bolanya didorong pake jari, bukan di tampar atau pukul pake tangan kaya tadi.." lanjutnya sambil men-_dribble _bolanya dengan biasa.

"—ngerti?" tanyanya, mengambil bolanya dengan satu tangan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, meraih bola dari tangan Luhan dan mencoba persis seperti apa yang Luhan beritahu. Awalnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memantulkan bola tersebut dengan baik. Namun setelah sekian lama memantulkan bola _sialan _tersebut dengan serius, akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan _dribbling _dengan cukup baik. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut, dan merampas bola tersebut dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Udah sore, latihannya kita lanjutin besok. Aku tunggu kamu di lapangan abis rapat OSIS, nanti aku panggil kamu. Mau aku antar pulang?" tawarnya—setelah ajakannya untuk melanjutkan latihan basket esok hari. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, dengan kedua pipi gempalnya yang merona.

_YA TUHAN MAKASIIIH!_

**-TBC-**

* * *

Well, hell-o guys! Author baru di ffn nih mweheheh /gaya sok asik/

It's my first time buat berani ngepublish disini niih hohoho. Setelah nimbang-nimbang buat publish atau enggak, akhirnya nyoba-nyoba buat publish karena setau gue peminat LuSoo tuh gak banyak :( Tadinya sih gue berpikir buat bikin ini jadi HunHan, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir—mainstream banget. Jadinya gue buat yang anti mainstream! /goyang duyu/digaplok/

Btw, review kalian ngebantu loh buat lanjutnya fict ini~

So, mind to review? :D


End file.
